Remember Me ?
It is an upcoming episode of Den 10 : A new Hero . Sneak Peek : After some time.......... Den is chained against the wall Den : uhhh.... What happened ? Khyber : Mwahahahahahahahahaha.....Remember me? Den : actually... No Khyber : Fool! I'm Khyber the Huntsman! Den : Khaaaaa-ayyyy-brrrrrr........ No.. Never heard of it. Khyber (angry) : well, maybe this will remind you ! Khyber whistles . His dog appears . Khyber : Remember her ? Den : No Khyber : Well , good . Because you never met her .... Den : Wait ... It's a she !!!!! Khyber : Arrrrrrggghhh...... As I was saying , you might have met the other one . I've got a new and better pet now! Den : Naaaaa.... I still haven't seen you before . Hey you know what Khyber .... Khyber : Uhhhhh.... What ? You're a fool ? Den : Na na na na na ! I've seen hundreds of villains more tougher than you! Khyber (extremely angry) : Why you little...... Khyber unchains him Khyber : Get him ! My dog. Khybers new pet transforms into Slamworm. Den : Oh boy ! Den transforms into a new alien , Bearzooka . Bearzooka : Whoa ! Who's this guy? Slamworm hits Bearzooka. '' Bearzooka : Oh my tummy hurts ! Bearzooka's stomach started to rumble. He suddenly spat out a huge plasma ball of awesomeness!!!!! Bearzooka : Oh yeah ! Khyber : You've got some skills! ''Khyber whistled and his dog became tryannopede. Bearzooka : A though guy huh... Khyber : When you destroyed Vilgax and became the Saviour of the Universe , I thought to take revenge on you for the fall of my beloved cousin ! The Ultimatrix times out. Den : Wait a minute ..... you and Vilgax ! Cousins ! Khyber : Resemblense does not matter! Den : Ya ..... But come on ! You and Vilgax! Well........So you're taking revenge on me for the death of your cousin? Khyber : No ! No way ! Why would I do something for my older bro ! He got everything even the throne ! Flashback Khyber is seen with Vilgax in a huge abandoned city . Khyber looked a lot different . He had tentacles on his face which indicated that he was a Chemeri Sui . Khyber (narrating): What took place that time (which is 10 years ago) was a hundred million year war which was so devastating that our planet was worst affected ! It's called the Plutonium wars as the Planets Xlier and Quardom were fighting for the rich source of plutonium X which can be only found in the Chemeri system of planets. Our mother was the Queen of Chemeria Khyber : Brother , where are we going ? Vilgax : Our mother left me in charge ! So I'll go where ever I want to go ! Khyber : This is why I hate you and Ben Tennyson , my greatest prey .You're as annoying as Ben. But now since he's gone.....you are my prey ! Den : *Yawn* What a boooooorring story ! Enough chit chat . Lets settle this ! Khyber : Get ready to die , Tennyson ! Khyber : Get ready to die Tennyson! Den : Bring it on ! Theme Song ! Den transforms into water hazard . Water hazard : What ?! He sprays water on Slamworm . Slamworm creates a huge earthquake by digging into the ground. Water Hazard : Not working huh..how a bout this.... Den transforms into Chromastone. He shoots lasers at Slamworm and it transformed back to a dog. Khyber : Impressive ! Now me! Khybers gauntlet glows. A red aurora starts glowing around him. Ben transforms into Ultimate Rath . U. Rath : Let me tell you something Khyber the Huntsman. If you think your fancy bone dress and your lame poodle can make you win a fancy dress dog show extravaganza ! Well your wrong ! Rooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Khyber : Quite aggressive! aren't you ? Rath Attack ! Khyber special uppercut ! Claw Quake ! Khybers takedown ! Both are equal! Khyber : let me show you the power of the true gauntlet! Category:Episodes